Numerous electrical connectors have been proposed for connecting a battery to a printed circuit board and to an electronic device. An example of such an electrical connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,986. While existing electrical connectors have proven satisfactory for certain applications, they tend to be less desirable for high current applications. This is not been a problem as most batteries are unable to be charged via a high current. As technology improves, has become more feasible to charge batteries with a higher current (thus greatly reducing the recharge time). Consequentially, further improvements in electrical connector suitable for use with high current would be appreciated by certain individuals.